Midnight Cravings
by georgiapeachs
Summary: Daryl gets Carol something she really needs. AU no walkers.


**Just a little one-shot I came up with while I was at work. This is AU. No walkers. Daryl and Carol are younger than they are on the show. They are both in their late twenties. **

Daryl awoke to a slight shifting of the mattress. He turned to see his wife climbing out of bed. Her slightly swollen stomach protruding from her tank top.

"Everything alright?" he asked in a groggy voice. The night before she had gotten up three times to use the bathroom.

"It's fine. I was just going to the kitchen for some Oreo's." said Carol reaching for her bathrobe that was lying at the end of the bed.

Daryl pulled "I'll get 'em. You lay back down." He said getting up.

"Daryl. I can do it. My leg's aren't broken." She said trying to pull the robe from his grasp.

"I know woman. But the doctor said you're supposed to be restin' as much as possible. So just lay your ass back down." He brushes a stray curl behind her ear.

She smiled and gave his hand small squeeze before climbing back in bed. "Okay." She said. "You're the boss."

"Damn right I am." He said with a smirk.

He walked into the kitchen flipping on the light. He squinted his eyes at the sudden change in light. He opened the cabinet above the stove where they kept the cookies and picked the package.

It felt empty. He pulled back the top. 'Shit.' It was empty. He had forgotten to get her some more while he was at the grocery store this morning. 'Fuck.'

He walked back in the bedroom to see Carol propped up in bed flipping through the pregnancy book. She glanced up at him when he walked back in the room.

"I'm sorry baby. Were all out."

"Oh." She said sounding disappointed as a child that was just told that couldn't have ice cream for dinner. "Well that's okay. I didn't need them anyway."

Daryl sighed and bent of the pickup his jeans and boots off the floor where her thrown them when they had gone to bed a few hours earlier.

"Daryl what are you doing?" she said sitting up slightly and putting a book mark her book.

"I'm gonna run down to the Quick Mart."

"You don't need to do that" she had pulled on his shirt and grabbed his keys of the nightstand. "It's two 'o' clock in the morning."

He might have bought that if she hadn't looked like she was about to cry when he told her they didn't have any.

He shook his head. "Nah I'm gonna go. I'll be back in few minutes." He leaned, kissed the top of her head, and ran an affectionate hand across her bump.

"Anything else you want?"

"Chocolate milk?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her crooked smile and nodded his head. He couldn't refuse her anything. The doctor had put her modified bed rest. Since then he made sure she got as much rest as possible and got her anything that she wanted. And if that meant going out at two in the morning to get Oreo's and chocolate milk then that was what the hell was going to do. 'Hell who was he kidding? He loved her so much. He would do that even if she wasn't pregnant and on bed rest.

Before walking out the bedroom door; he turned a pointed a finger her direction. "Keep your ass in bed." He said trying his best to look threatening.

She giggled the look on his face. "Yes sir." She said giving him a salute.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop." He said walking at the door.

He walked back into the house fifteen minutes later. That was the last time he bought anything at that place. Everything was completely overpriced.

He put several cookies onto a plate and poured a glass of milk and walked back to the bedroom. He shook his head at the sight of Carol curled up on her side snoring slightly. He wasn't surprised she fell asleep a lot easier these days.

After returning the milk and cookies to kitchen he came back to bedroom turned off the bedside lamp and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Carol must have sensed he was there because she scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Did you get my cookies?" she asked in sleepy voice.

"Yep. You want me to go get 'em."

"Nuh uh." She said snuggling closer. "I want you to stay right here."

"Ain't goin' nowhere." He said pulling her closer.

"I love you." She said. "And not just because you got me cookies."

He chuckled slightly. "I know. And I love you too."

She mumbled something else he couldn't make out before she drifted off. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed his head across her belly. "And I love you too even though you're not here yet. He pulled the blankets up over them and fell into a deep sleep.

_Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think._


End file.
